leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Tourney Equipment Tabbers
Notes Battle Notes *Arena is a 20m diameter circle, grassy soil footing, no cover *All warriors will start out with their Initial Weaponset equipped, along with their armor. **Their other weapons are placed sheathed/unloaded/unset/etc. next to their point of entry into the arena. *The match is to the death. *Brackets and other tourney information may be found here. **Note that vote scores are doubled, since Challnonge doesn't accept half-points. *'Note that the pictures are' not meant to be exact representations of the equipment. They're just generic images I found on the wiki. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *The users whose characters are fighting may not vote for or against themselves, but may defend their warriors by giving rebuttals and counter-rebuttals *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Due to voter concerns regarding his rebuttal spree on a previous match, El Alamein is only allowed to defend his own vote. *Voting ends at some point on mm/dd/yyyy Weapon Kills Template Hirai Norio (Cfp) Bio Known as the Wandering Ronin, Hirai Norio is a masterless samurai roaming the countryside of Japan. Trained from birth as a fearless and just warrior, Hirai faithfully served his master for a decade. After his master was killed during one of many feuds between samurai clans, Hirai was forced to exile as a ronin. The origins of the feud has escaped Hirai's memory, but he does know he refuses the fall to the base levels of his fellow ronin. When Hirai's master and his clan were under siege, Hirai became the master's personal bodyguard. As the advancing army slowly moved further into the sanctuary, Hirai and his master were cornered in temple. Although heavily outnumbered, Hirai's swordsmanship granted enough time for reinforcements to arrive and route the attackers. That night, ninjas stealthily entered the dojo where Hirai and his charge were entrenched. With a swift cut, the master was killed before Hirai could protect him. Without a master, Hirai was ashamed- left abandoned by his samurai comrades. Just before he could commit seppuku in isolation, he witnessed a robbing by fellow ronin. Unwilling to just stand by and let them take an innocent's life, Hirai took his sword and defended the peasant. Realizing his new calling, Hirai choose to live not in disgrace or die by his own sword, but use his masterless status to protect those that could not protect themselves. He had become The Wandering Ronin- a hero to some and a bane to others. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) The Exiled's Companion- Hirai's iconic katana blade. With a tamagahane single-edged tempered curved blade approximately 2 and a half feet, weighing 2 and a half pounds, the Exiled's Companion has a circular hilt guard. The hilt itself is a traditional wood, but is wrapped in leather rather than the typical cloth to ensure a better grip. Hirai's fighting style with this blade relies on swift, short cuts rather than larger sweeping arcs typical of those with his training. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Kanabo- A 4-feet, 15 pound oak club with steel studs. |-| Long Range = Broken Oath- Hirai's yumi bow, with simple steel arrows. Hirai, as is custom with samurai, is competently skilled with his bow |-| Special = The Twins- Dual short wakizashi blades Hirai utilizes to allow him to pressure his opppnents wielding pole arms by utilizing his left sword to deflect attacks and his right sword to close the distance. The blades are typical wakizashi blades; One and a half feet steel single-edged blades. |-| Armor = Dō-maru armor set- A set of steel and leather armor. The chestpiece consists of scales of steel, laced together into plates then lacquered. These plates are then laced together to form a solid steel cuirass over Hirai's vital organs. Due to the weight of the steel (10 lbs), the rest of Hirai's armor is simple thigh and shoulder guards of leather. William Vigiles (Alock) Bio Age: 26 Occupation: City Guard William Vigiles is a City Guard, like his father before him, and his father before him, and his uncle before him - great-grandfather was a criminal. Surrounded by this respect for the Law, it was only Natural for William it become a member of the City Watch. He patrols his city, which is surrounded by a high, and wide, wall. Mainly, he catches would-be thieves, and other such criminals. He has been involved in riots, mainly trying to keep the peace, but every so often, someone needs their head smacked. He has also been involved in protecting the city from invaders. On one occasion, while trying to get to the main gate, which was being attacked by a battering ram, he came across a group of invaders who had used ropes with grappling hooks to climb up the wall, and he was forced to fight them, all by himself. He managed to kill 10 of the invaders before help arrived, from others trying to get to the battering ram, and the sneaky invaders were killed, or driven off. William, along with the rest of these men, were given some gold for protecting the city. William is married, with a wife of five years, a 4 year old son, 2 year old daughter, and one on the way. These are William's main reasons for doing his job; he wants his son to have something to look forward to. William doesn't aspire for fame or promotions, although those would be nice. In short, he just wants to do his job, nothing more, nothing less. While William has earned a good reputation for his actions, some gold, and some small rewards, he only seeks to do his job of protecting the city in the ways he can, and hopes to raise his son to follow in the long line of Vigiles, who have all served as City Guards, one way or another, often without recognition by their superiors and betters. William is not a cold-blooded killer, generally preferring to subdue his foes, he will kill if he has to. His primary concern is making it through the day. If he decides to let the other fighters kill the rest before getting involved himself, defending himself as necessary, he will. If someone tries to kill him, he will fight back, and kill them if need be. All he wants is to return home to his family, if fate allows him. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Oak truncheon - 2 feet in length, mainly used for subduing criminals, the hope being that the blows won't be fatal. Usually the blow knocks the victim out. After all, it doesn't do the cheat the hangman of his due, if that is necessary, nor would it be wise to kill a son of a noble who was getting too friendly with a woman. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Longsword - 4 feet in length, requiring two hands to use. Mainly used if criminals don't want to be taken alive, and pose a serious danger. |-| Long Range = Crossbow - Good up to 200 yards, generally used as shorter distances. Can, potentially, pierce most armors. Has 20 bolts in a quiver. |-| Special = Dagger - Sometimes you need a short knife. 6 inch handle, 12 inch blade. Used when the distance is too close for a sword, and the foe is too dangerous to just knock out. |-| Armor = Iron Breastplate and Iron Backplate, followed by chain mail Shirt and mail leggings, followed by Leather shirt and leather leggings. Helmet is similar to Spanish Morion, iron, with faceplate and cheekguards. Also, there is a metal groin protector, to protect the reproductive organs, so that there can be future Vigiles having the chance of being born. Weight, about 120 pounds total. Oliver Moreau (Winter) Bio Oliver was born to a French noble and a British mother. When he reached the age 20, he had decided he wanted more from life and set out to forge his own path through life. After several run ins with the law, and the criminal element of France, Oliver decided to travel the world to better himself. Along the way he had become a mercenary for hire, working wherever the money took him. During his world travels he had picked up and learned the ways of numerous weapons, although the ones he preferred are below. Initial Weaponset (Mid Range) Naginata-Modified, with a 2 foot blade attached to the 4 foot handle, Oliver came across this weapon in an armory of a shogun he was infiltrating. Intrigued by the weapon, he took it upon himself to learn it, and then modified the weapon to suit his fighting style. Also, his favorite weapon he carries. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = The Cutlass-Won from a pirate, Oliver's cutlass is 29 inches long and weighs 2.5 pounds. With it, he is an expert swordsman, taught to him by numerous masters in his travels. |-| Long Range = Persian Composite Bow-A bow made of horn, wood, and sinew laminated together, Oliver was taught archery as a child, but only got good at it as an adult in his travels. His quiver can hold 30 arrows at a time, and come with a variety of different attributes. 10 of his arrows are dipped in cobra venom. Another 10 are coated in oleander. The remaining 10 are simply arrows. All arrows are made of wood and steel. |-| Special = Katar-Oliver acquired his twin katars after a run-in with a couple of bandits on a road in India. After dispatching them, he took it upon himself to learn the weapon, and is still learning all of what they can do. His katars are 2 feet in length, as well as 3 lbs in weight. |-| Armor = Musketeer armor-Stolen from a musketeer he killed and replaced to infiltrate the Musketeers to kill the French king, Oliver's armor weighs 17 lbs. Sir Bors of Newcastle (Elgb) Bio Sir Bors was a knight under the English monarchy. From an early age, he was trained in warfare, combat and in the ways of the knight. As a squire he's fought under famous names such as Edward the Black Prince and Bertrand de Guesclin. By the time he was a knight, he fought battles in France, Italy, Germany Britain and the Turks. By the time he was thirty, he gave up his feudal title and became a dreaded mercenary under the legendary Sir John Harkwood; fighting in conflicts around the world. Although Sir Bors used to be a knight, he is a cunning tactican who can play his enemies to his hands. He was infamous for using asymetrical warafre against his opponents as well as dirty and unsportmanlike tricks. Initial Weaponset (Short Range) Longsword and Customized Targe - an ordinary sword of the Middle Ages with a straight blade and a pommel. Sir Bors discovered this awesome weapon while fighting in Scotland. The tage shield is the typical plywood with cowhide shield with a nasty steel spike in the center for piercing people. Sir Bors made some improvements on the targe by combining its brutal offensive capabilities and excellent defensive ones of European heater shields. Bors covered his shield with steel, for added protection and also to use it as a bludgeoning tool. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Halberd - the same one Vlad the Impaler used in Deadliest Warrior. Made out of steel, the classic 1.8 meter halberd has an axe, spike and spear point. Bors' halberd has a custom made butt spike that gives the weapon more balance and an extra spear tip just in case. |-| Long Range = Composite crossbow - Sir Bors was trained by the native Newcastle falconers in the use of this weapon and is an excellent marksman. His crossbow bolts will have a variety of arrows from the simple armor piercing to poison tipped ones (poison used are large doses nightshade, which while the time it kills depend on the person, will still paralyze a person) |-| Special = Mantraps - steel mad bear traps for people. A popular weapons for hired killers, soldiers and lawmen for hire. The weapon works like a bear trap, once set up and a fool inadvertedly steps in, his foot will be chomped down. As a maiming weapon, it has steel teeth to mangle flesh and is strong enough to break bone. It also has poison in it like nightshade to cause more damage. This however, needs to be set up as a trap to work, and Sir Bors only uses them to trap people or escape. |-| Armor = Plate armor - Sir Bors will be wearing a standard but well-crafted plate armor. The plate armor protects Sir Bors from head to toe, from his basinet to the faulds and cuisse of his legs. As was standard of his time, he will also have a thin-layer of gambeson underneath for furhter protection. Gaius "The Salt Eagle" Leopold (Skully) Bio Born as the bastard son of a King Marcus Leopold and one of his servants, ruler of the Kingdom Of Illiyac, Gaius inherited the surname of all bastards in these lands, that name being Salts. As a child, Gaius was left to his own devices around the castle and often spent his days trying to earn his father's graces by studying, training in combat and understanding the functions of court. This continued until he was 10 years old, where the young Gaius would give up upon the dreams of being legitimized. Upon giving up, Gaius took to combat training, spending his time at the docks and adventuring with the garrisons of the city. As he grew older, Gaius would often take his anger on others in drunken bar fights, training and generally having alot of anger. He'd also spend days with his half-brother, Magnus, as both trained alongside each other and confided their personal motivations. Gaius and Magnus would often take these sparring sessions as methods to improve the others skill in combat. It is also during this time that Gaius expressed genuine interest with mercenary work and exploring the world, which Magnus often encouraged in hopes that Gaius would find some kind of joy in a land beyond his. And at the age of 16, Gaius would indulge upon these fantasies and signed up with a band mercenaries loyal to his father and the crown as they set sail to serve him in attacking his foes and obtaining wealth and glory for the kingdom. And so for the next few years, Gaius would work as mercenary, garnering a reputation and gathering enough coin to obtain his own ship and crew at the age of 25. He would continue to serve his kingdom as a mercenary, but also worked on the side as him as his crew attacked and raided the coastal towns of the kingdom's enemies. This is where he'd gain his title of "The Salt Eagle" for the banner he flew containing the old emblem of his Kingdom, with the eagle perched upon the salt rock. During one of these raids against garrisons of a rival kingdom, Gaius slew their champion, but losing his eye in the process due to his own arrogance, an event that would humble him greatly. Still, as the years passed, his reputation, wealth and experience allowed him to amass a large fleet. One that would rival that of a small kingdom as he began dabbling in trade. His ultimate test would come as the Kingdom Of Illiyac was invaded, rival kingdoms growing tired of the privateers and mercenaries sent to attack their lands, their coasts and soldiers. Gaius set his sails once more and with his fleet seeked to destroy the menace that threatened his homeland. He would prove instrumental as he organized the naval fleets of his kingdom, organized ground forces and fought alongside Magnus, now King, in attempt to drive back the invaders. The final blow would come in a massive naval battle as his fleet of pirates, mercenaries and vikings boarded dozens of ships and captured and destroyed in name of his homeland. And upon securing the security of his homeland, Gaius would kneel before his brother and for his service, loyalty and dedication to his lands was legitimized as Gaius "The Salt Eagle" Leopold. Initial Weaponset (Special) Salt- Gaius' personal weapon that never leaves his side, Salt, is a sword of his own making and design and forged during his career. Salt is a bastard sword, making it roughly 48 inches long, the material being something similar to Damascus Steel as in was made centuries ago in real life as high quality method of making swords, and with a weight of 8 pounds. Can be held with one hand, but preferred with two hands. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = War Axe & Viking Shield- The axe is shortened and with weight reduced in order to be held with one hand to work in conjunction with his shield, while having a small spike on the other side, think 13th century German war axe, but without holes in the axe head. The shield is the typical Viking shield with a spiked steel boss in the center for use as a defensive and offensive tool. The combination is roughly 16 pounds, |-| Mid Range = Halberd- The entirely of the spear is roughly six feet tall with its blade at the top of the weapon. The weapon is a classic using the spike, axe head and spear head for a variety of tasks that the weapon is required for. Weighs around around 7lbs and the axe head is made of steel |-| Long Range = Composite Bow- Think your typical Mongol Composite Bow with the weapon weighing roughly 2.5 pounds. Carrying around 20 arrows in his quiver, consisting of broad head arrows made with steel material arrow heads. The arrows heads also have small 'claws' to them making the ripping out process all the more painful. |-| Armor = Steel Armor (Chest Piece & Gauntlets & Boots)- If you want a basic idea of appearance the Steel Plate Armor in Skyrim should give you a good idea. As mentioned the armor is steel plates meant to offer strong protection from attacks, preferring to only wear the chest piece and gauntlets and boots to avoid having too much weight. Wears a black gambeson underneath the armor for a bit of added protection. The combination is roughly 45 pounds combined. Jacob Bauer (BG) Bio Born as the only child of a Tyrolean knight and his mistress from the Rhineland in the 1480s, Bauer was a person who grew up during a time of nobility supplemented by the passions of war. Not much is known of his early childhood but all we know of his military experience started when he joined his father as a squire during the HRE Invasion of Italy in 1496 and the Swabian War of 1499 (where his father was killed). After the Swabian War, Bauer trained under Georg von Frundsberg and saw combat with him and the landsknecht regime overall during the subsequent War of the League of Cambrai - where he got his facial burn scar owing to a gunpowder mine explosion in the ill-fated Siege of Padua as well as the honorific nickname "Spada il Fuoco" (Sword of Fire) for his illustrious strength and prowess with his zweihander. After his skirmishes in Italy and a break back in his Rhenish estates building up his intellect, martial prowess and Christian spirituality, he fought in most of the conflicts that the Holy Roman Empire were tangled up in - especially in Eastern Europe where his "Spada il Fuoco" nickname was used as patriotic propaganda for the Hasburgs (even during the battles that the Ottomans won). The only defining characteristics of Bauer that have been persistent throughout his whole career is his dedication to the art of war which he sees as a continuation of his father's martial legacy; and his sometimes uncontrollable urge for cash - especially considering that when the Polish were unable to pay him back for his services, he subsequently began looting dead French soldiers and abandoned Italian abodes during the 1521-1526 conflict as compensation (racking up a total of $1.25million before remanding it to the Emperor personally and atoning for his sins in jail for several weeks). Inital Weaponset (Mid Range) Zweihander. Standard sword of the Landsknecht Doppelsodners and a weapon that Bauer has had extensive training with to the point that it is one of his favourite weapons to use in combat. Weighs 6lb and is 5.5ft long. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = War hammer. Standard medieval war hammer with a clawed spike opposite the hammer head. About 2ft long. Light enough to be carried around with one hand but heavy enough to still pack one heck of a punch. |-| Long Range = Recurve Crossbow. Although Bauer had the option of using the steel arbalest as a ranged weapon when he entered into the Landsknecht, he opted instead to use the crossbow for its lighter weight. Bauer later had the weapon fashioned so it has a recurved head for a greater draw length and thus more power when it fired its round. The crossbow bolts fired by this weapon are your typical steel bolts. |-| Special = Katzbalger. Although it is the signature blade of the Landsknecht, Bauer likes to use this sword as a last resort. It weighs about 0.8kg and is 70cm long. |-| Armor = Steel-made munition half-armour as worn by the Landsknecht of the 16th century that covered his chest and the upper portions of his arms and legs. Ganzorig of the Chagatai Khante (Wass) Bio As the resulting birth of an illigitimate but by all accounts enjoyable romp between the son of a khan and a lowly shepards daughter Ganzorig had an interesting parentage. While the nature of his existance was kept out of any official records his mother's father was paid off handsomly and while they were still poor they lived at least more comfortably than other families. Ganzorig grew up oblivious to all of this however and spent his days like any other child in the arid deserts of the Chagatai Khanate until on his 16th birthday he was drafted into military service and sent with Baidar (unbeknownst to him his step brother) to the Mongols invasion of Europe where he served until the death of Ogedei Khan in 1241. Initial Weaponset (Long) Mongol Composite Bow. Ganzorig's most beloved and prized possession and his favoured weapon. Made with a wooden core, bamboo bending limb, buffalo horn glued to the belly for increased energy compression, sinew of a wild buck and carefully dried for months to harden the bow for use. Ganzorig also carries with him a leather thumb ring for protection and a quiver of 10 steel tipped arrows with a ground quiver for easy storage. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Short Range = Persian Scimitar. Brought from a arabic merchent on his 16th birthday it is a fairly standard steel scimitar, 33 inches long with a small eagle crested pommel. |-| Mid Range = Guan Dao. Not much to say really, just a standard Guan Dao with a tassle cloth on the joining between the blade and the staff. |-| Special = Iron Flanged Mace. A 3 foot long steel mace weighing about 5 pounds. |-| Armor = Leather/Iron Lamellar. Made from rawhide leather and hardened iron plates on a fabric backing. Ganzorig also wears a silk vest which helps to reduce the damage caused by arrow shots as the silk does not break, rather embedding in the wound for an easy removal. Tiberius Proditus (EA) Bio Tiberius Proditus was born to a Roman soldier and a North African woman, and spent his early childhood on the march across Rome's many colonies, as part of the legion's civilian baggage train. He learned harsh desert survival at a young age. He was fascinated with other cultures, and identified far more strongly with his North African heritage than with his Roman heritage. These sympathies remained undetected by his father. As he traveled from place to place, Tiberius became a petty thief and scoundrel, stealing from merchants before disappearing into the crowds and leaving with the Romans. He was not a spoiled child, but was quite certainly a mischievous boy. Once he was of age, Tiberius was recognized as a citizen, where he returned to Rome and became a soldier in the legion. He was by no means an exceptional recruit, but he did his job well enough. There he received standard training and drilling and was stationed in Germania, under the command of Publis Quinctilius Varus. Most importantly, he learned to feign loyalty. His auxiliary officer, Arminius, defected to the Germanic tribesmen in the area and was in the process of preparing an ambush when he was discovered by Tiberius. Having no strong loyalty to the legion, and ever the self-serving opportunist, he quickly pleged his support to Arminius. He participated in the Battle of the Teutoburg Forest in 9 AD, which was a resounding success for the soldiers of the Germanic tribes. Arminius, sensing Tiberius' opportunist nature, attempted to assassinate him. Tiberius fled. Having betrayed his army and now hunted by the locals, Tiberius was forced to rely on trickery and cunning to survive. Not well-conditioned to survival in the forest environment of central Europe, at least not by himself, Tiberius made his way from village to village. No hunter and no gatherer, he relied on barter and thievery to provide for himself, and as the weeks went on he eventually learned of a nearby Roman outpost from the locals. By this time, the Germanic assassins had pursued him to his limit. They knew the terrain and he didn't--it was nothing short of a miracle he had evaded them as long as he had. Only a day's way out from the outpost, Tiberius once again played his shifty personality to his advantage. Publicly buying off a messenger, he sent for help. A group of Germanic ghost warriors descended upon his camp that night. Approaching the campfire, they killed the figure hunched over for warmth. It was the messenger, dressed in Tiberius' armor. Now with half a day's lead over his pursuers, Tiberius made it to the safety of the outpost. Since the legion at Teutoburg had been annihilated, Tiberius was the first to bring news of the attack to Roman ears--and as the sole survivor, he was well aware that his word was now the truth. Inital Weaponset (Short Range) Spatha sword. It was something of a modified gladius that was used heavily in border areas as the gladius was influenced by the native longswords. 90.8 cm overall length (35.7 in), 69.9 cm blade length (27.5 in.), 4.1 cm blade width (1.61 in.), 1.85 lbs. All-wood (walnut oak) hilt with reinforcing guard plate of bronze inleted into the forward end of the guard, and a mushroom-shpaed rivet block. Disc-shaped pommel. Iron blade. Primarily a thrusting weapon. Used in conjunction with the scutum shield. Curved oval shield (two sheets of laminated birch wood glued together, covered with canvas and leather, with a spindle-shaped boss along the vertical length of the shield). Considerably heavy (~22 lbs or ~10 kg). 1.28 m long (50.39 in.), 63.5 cm wide (25 in.). The shield is the thickest in the center (1.2 cm), and is slightly less than a cm thick at the edges. Other Weapons and Armor |-| Mid Range = Pilum javelin. Hard pyramidal tip with iron shank--the shank is meant to bend on impact, rendering the weapon useless if an enemy were to throw it back. More importantly, it is designed to embed itself into an enemy's shield, rendering the defense useless due to the cumbersome weight of the bent pilum. The shank was joined to the shaft by a socket. 2 meters (6 ft 7 in.) long overall, hardwood shaft; 60 cm shank (24 in), 7 mm in diameter (0.28 in). Tiberius carried one with him. |-| Long Range = Plumbata darts. Overall length 20 cm (7.87 in.), iron dart heads 15 cm (5.90 in) long, 2 cm (0.78 in.) wide. Lead weight attached to anterior end. Tiberius only carried three with him. |-| Special = Pugio dagger. Large, leaf-shaped iron blade 28 cm (11 in.) in length, 5 cm (2 in.) in width. Grip is riveted through a wide, flat tang. |-| Armor = Lorica hamata. 1/8"-diameter iron rings comprise the mail shirt. Reaches to mid-thigh, 5-inch sleeves, shoulder doublings. Leather-and-thick-cloth subarmalis worn underneath, over tunic, for padding to help absorb blows. Montefortino helmet. Conical, with raised central knob, cheek plates, and protruding neck guard. "Pinecone" patterning on the crest knob. Wool and felt helmet padding glued inside to help absorb blows. Caligae heavy-soled, hobnailed leather boots. Overall armor weight approx 16 kg (33 lbs.) =Possible Bonus Round's Add'l Toons= Milen DB Rya Me Bio {NAME} was born in Mughal-controlled India as a Kshatriya, or warrior. Due to a rare quirk of genetics, however, the sclerae and iris of his eyes were both black. His superstitious parents were scared of this genetic throwback, believing it an inauspicious sign, and abandoned their son in the jungle. After a week, he was chanced upon by a passing retainer of the Emperor. Said retainer, whether out of cunning or kindness, took the ambidextrous abandoned boy in and raised him, teaching him how to fight almost as soon as he could walk. Once he came of age, he was placed in the army division the retainer commanded. {NAME} quickly proved to be a highly skilled fighter, gaining the Emperor's favor and promotions. His unique physical feature helped inspire fear in his foes, a trait that proved to be effective when taking side-jobs. The Emperor kept him busy with the army, but {NAME} still found time to broaden his skillset with mercenary work as well as assassination. He frequently used Wootz Steel in his arms and armor, as the characteristic wave patterns helped to break up his outline and make it harder for foes to aim at him. Inital Weaponset (Short Range) Pata and Tabarzin: The Pata, also known as a dandpatta or gauntlet sword, was a special type of sword that had a gauntlet integrated as a handguard. The sword was gripped using a perpendicular crossbar, similar to a katar. The blade of {NAME}'s pata was 40 inches in length, weighing a total of 6 lbs., and both the blade and gauntlet were made from Wootz steel. {NAME} used a tabarzin in his other hand, rather than the second pata that was common at the time. The tabarzin, or saddle-axe, had a two-and-a-half-foot haft, and a long, curved blade opposite a spike. The blade extended slightly down, what's known as a "bearded" axe head, as well as upwards, coming near the top of the haft. This created two spots with which to trap and hook enemy blades or shields. {NAME} banded the haft with the same Wootz Steel used for the blade and spike. The axe weighed about three pounds. The Pata was wielded in the right hand and the Tabarzin in the left. Other Weapons & Armor |-| Mid Range = Trishula: The trishula was a style of war trident, with the middle prong being straight and the outer prongs wavy, all three double-edged. A lead-filled steel ball was used as a counterweight on {NAME}'s Trishula, bringing the balance thre cm below the join. {NAME} tended to use the weapon often, as it had strong religious connotations. Total length: 6.5 feet. Blade Length: 1.5 feet. Total weight: 8 lbs. Haft was banded with Wootz Steel, blade was made from the same. |-| Long Range = Chakram: While {NAME} was skilled with a bow, he tended to use the chakram as a throwing weapon. He tended to have twelve on him at any one time; five were a standard steel disk, while five others were specially crafted to make a screaming noise as they flew through the air. He would typically the former as a distraction tool, mainly to strike fear in the enemy or to constrain their movements, and used the latter as a killing tool. All ten were approximately 10 inches in outer diameter and 9 inches in inner diameter, weighing a third of a pound. The remaining two had an outer diameter of 8 inches and an inner diameter of 6 inches, with the inner part of the ring having holes cut into it at regular intervals. These would let {NAME} wield the chakrams as brass knuckles if the need arose. These two weighed 0.2 lbs each. |-| Special = Maduvu and Aara: The Maduvu was a type of weapon made from two antelope horns plated with steel. Not considered a "weapon" by the definitions of the time, the Maduvu was a favorite of Fakirs, who were not allowed to use weaponr, to defend themselves. The horns are joined by a pair of perpendicular bars, and a leather hide over a sheet of metal covers the outer part of the handle, much like a buckler. The weapon weighed about 2.5 lbs. The Aara was a wootz steel, double-bladed sword that was highly flexible and wielded as a whip. Contrary to the ahistorical showing on Deadliest Warrior, the Aara was a very useful, very fierce weapon. It requires extremely careful maneuvering with a shield to actually block it, as its flexible nature allows it to coil around a shield and bypass it. Length: 5 ft. Weight: 3 lbs. {NAME} wielded the Maduvu in his right hand and the Aara in his left. |-| Armor = Inverted brigandine: cloth-of-steel on outside, pattern-welded, silk on inside, steel plates sown between. Tailored to fit chest, legs, right foream, left arm and hand as one piece.